


Stolen Moments Through Steel

by gingerkitty



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, and he totally does want it, eating her out, only cuz he was having a sex dream and she woke him up by jerking him off, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel comes to check on Kili during her rounds and things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments Through Steel

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE THIS WAS WRITTEN PRE-MOVIE CANON BASED ON THE DESCRIPTION OF THE MIRKWOOD PRISON FROM THE BOOK! Having seen the movie, they way I have things set up would not work out at all, but I worked with what I was given pre-movie.
> 
> Also, this is only my 2nd piece of smut writing, so please be gentle.

His cell was the last one she had to visit on her rounds. Usually was, being the furthest away, but now that they had begun to form a close bond, she always made sure his was last so she had time to sit and talk with the young dwarf. She dismisses the other two guards and they happily and quickly retreat to the main halls, leaving her and the young princeling alone indefinitely.

She had been having many dreams recently. Dreams involving him. Dreams involving hands reaching between bars and soft touches. Dreams involving shifting clothing and muffled sounds. Some dreams even involving plush beds and soft, silky sheets. She is not quite sure when her dreams started turning into _those_ kinds of dreams, but they were happening quite often of late and something needed to be done. And she knew he would have no objections, she could tell from the way he acted and spoke in front of her when they were alone. The way he stole glances and eyed her up and down when he thought she couldn’t see. But she always did. Nothing slipped past the seasoned captain.

When she finally reaches his cell, she finds him asleep against the stone wall, arms crossed over his chest, head back and jaw a bit slack, and legs spread out on the floor. She had to admit, he was adorable when he slept. Then again, she was beginning to find a lot about him adorable. But then she catches sight of something she was not expecting to see. Her face flashes shock, then excitement, and a smug grin. Luckily he is close enough to the bars that she can reach in and touch him. She goes over and sits down at the bars, arm reaching in and fingers brushing against the obvious tent of his trousers. He lets out a huff and a soft groan at the soft touch, shifting in his slumber. She adds a bit of pressure, making sure contact with the half hardness in his lap and rubbing it. He grunts and moves again, a single word escaping his mouth is a gruff whisper. “Tauriel.” Her smile is everything smug and predatorial. Her suspicion confirmed about his feelings for her, and the cause of his morning wood. He’s having the same kind of dream she’s been having. 

“Kili,” she whispers back, tugging at the laces of his trousers and pulling away his under breeches to free his cock, which has grown a bit harder with her fleeting touches. Although his size is decent by dwarfish standards, not too long and a bit on the thicker side, it was definitely smaller than the elf cocks she has seen (but never touched mind you. Being a soldier around so many other soldiers you were bound to see things). She can easily wrap her long, slender fingers all the way around it, which she did, stroking the whole length and drawing it to full attention against the dark, wiry hair at the base. She can tell the hair continues up his naval, and though she was very curious to find out just how much hair he had across his body, that would have to wait. She sets up a decent pace now, with firm and even strokes, eyes looking back and forth between her hand on his cock and his soft, sleeping face, which was beginning to grow a bit red.

“Tauriel,” he moans out now, eyes fluttering open and trying to focus. Realizing that someone is touching him, he immediately looks down at his crotch, quickly following the arm up to the face of his molester. His eyes go wide and his jaw drops at the sight of the ginger captain outside his bars, her emerald eyes watching him intently, her rosy lips curled into a devious smile, and he squirms. “T-Tauriel! Wha- what are you-AH!!” he manages to gasp out before the touches on his cock become firmer and quicker, his head dropping back against the wall.

“I came to finish my rounds and found you sleeping,” she hums through the bars, keeping her rhythm steady, eyes still on his face, “And in quite an indecent state, might I add, with my name on your lips. I just couldn’t seem to help myself.”

“S’not nice, taking advantage of people while they're sleeping,” he says.

“Oh? Then I guess I’ll stop,” she replies, removing her hand. But he is quick, grabbing her wrist before she is able to pull back through the bars.

“I said it wasn’t nice to take advantage of me while I slept. Doesn’t mean I want you to stop.”

She chuckles. “Then let me make it up to you. Stand and come close to the bars.”

He is a bit unsure of what she is planning, but still lets go of her arm and stands next to the bars. She remains at her place on the floor, sliding her hands up his legs, grabbing his hips and pulling him against the bars. She looks up at him, running her tongue along her lips, causing him to shudder. She brings her face in close, her breath hot and moist against him. Her tongue darts out and gives him a good slow lick from base to tip, circling around the head once and placing an open mouth kiss on the tip. He groans, his hands flying into her fiery red hair. She repeats the action a few more times before taking his cock into her mouth. She is able to take in the whole length without choking, although she does have stretch her mouth as wide as she can around the thickness of it. Looking up at him one more time, she begins to bob her head, sliding from base to tip, giving special attention to the head, dipping her tongue into the slit or foreskin every other time.

He moans loud and deep, the sound echoing off the stone walls. He’s not sure exactly how close his kinsmen are, and wonders briefly if they can hear him, but then she sucks long and hard and the thought is the furthest thing from his mind. Right now he is consumed by the ginger elf captain with her face buried in his crotch. His hand moves through her hair, brushing against her pointed ears (which he has grown quite fond of recently), drawing a soft moan from her. And oh did that feel good. He decides he wants more of that and touches her ears a bit more sure this time, with strong intention. She moans again, a bit deeper and louder this time, sending a pleasant vibration through him and pulling a deep moan from his own throat. Her pace quickens and he can feel the coil of release building in his gut. It’s been a long time since he’s had the touch of another and he can’t hold onto his control for much longer.

“Oh Mahal, Tauriel! I’m close, I- I’m gonna-AAH!!” is all the warning he can give before he’s spilling his seed into her mouth. She swallows down the warm, thick load from his pulsing cock, pulling off and lapping up any remaining cum. “Was that nice enough for you? Does that excuse my ‘rudeness’ from earlier?” she muses, licking her lips and looking up at the prince. He collapses to his knees breathing heavily. “I think it might. Will you allow me to return the favor?”

“How could I say no? What would you have me do?”

“Kneel up for me, and come closer,” he says from his spot on the floor.

She obeys, raising up on her knees and sliding up against the bars. He runs his hands up her legs, dragging up the fabric of her dress until he reaches her hips and the waistband of her leggings. She lets out a shaky breath and bites her lip in anticipation (and a bit of nervousness if she is honest with herself) as he tugs the waistband down over her rear and around her thighs. He eyes widen a bit as he catches sight of her relatively hairless sex that’s glistening with moisture, some of which has soaked into her leggings.

“Here hold this,” he asks as he pushes away the sections of her dress. She takes the offending fabric and holds it up and open, exposing herself to him. He is perfectly eye-level with her sex and he can’t look away. With tentative fingers, he touches her between her folds, collecting the wetness on his fingertips as he leans in to smell her. He’s never smelled anything quite like it before. It’s musky and strong and uniquely her. Without warning, he presses one thick digit into her, pressing forward on her front wall. She gasps at the sudden intrusion and sighs out with a smile forming on her open lips. He drags his finger out and in a few more times, allowing her to adjust, before adding a second. Her eyes flutter shut at the pleasant sensations.

Once he has set up a decent rhythm, he grabs hold of her hip and dives forward with his face, his cheeks pressing against the bars, and places a well-aimed lick against the small nub of nerves at the top of her seam. “OH! Oh Kili!” she cries out at the new sensation, having never been pleasured in such a way. She is shaking now, dropping her dress and grabbing hold of the bars to steady herself as he continues to assault her with his tongue and fingers. Now he is twisting his fingers and pushing into her at new and wonderful angles, hitting a particularly sensitive spot within her that she was not aware of. She cries out, her hands fly to his head, fingers curling into his hair as her pleasure reaches new heights.

“Oh Kili! Valar yes! Right there!” she all but screams out. He smiles against her and gives her a few more good licks before her body draws up tight, nails scratching against his scalp (which is pleasurable in its own way and makes his cock twitch between his legs), and a wave of ecstasy crashes down on her. Her muscles twitch inside and out as she rides the wave of pleasure against his stilling fingers. “Oh Valar,” she pants out as she collapses down onto the floor, “That was amazing.” She offers him a wide smile, grabbing his tunic and drawing him to the bars into a heated kiss, and she can taste herself there on his tongue.

“I’d say we are about squared away now, yes?” she asks against his lips.

“I would like to think so. As long as you kiss me like that again.”

And kiss him again she did. They became a tangle of hands in hair through the bars of his cell while they kissed each other breathless. 


End file.
